The present invention relates generally to communications systems.
A caller to a customer call center often prefers to be served by an agent who has the particular expertise or knowledge that the caller seeks. When the caller is able to be connected on a call with a call center agent who has the expertise needed to solve the caller's problem, the problem may be solved expediently, and the caller's level of satisfaction may be relatively high.
In general, when a caller calls into a call center, the call center may obtain information from the caller which identifies the caller. The call center may also obtain information that enables a set of appropriate agents, e.g., a set of agents with particular expertise that is relevant to the caller, to be identified. Once a set of appropriate agents is identified, the caller may sometimes be allowed select a particular agent to assist him or her. Alternatively, the call center may place the caller in a queue for one of the appropriate agents, or the call center may place the caller in a general queue associated with the overall set of appropriate agents.